The Only Exception
by Ignorance-Your New Best Friend
Summary: B/B... OK, now it's a few 'musical' one shots... it happened with The Only Exception, I get a song stuck in my head with images of Bones... sad, but oh well,it'll pass... right?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea won't leave me, so I thought that I should write it down and share it with you guys. I love this song, and sometimes it reminds me of Bones.**

**Duh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Paramore, The Only Exception (song) or anything that might come up. But I love them all.**

* * *

Brennan was in tears, waiting for Booth to arrive. _"Just come,"_ she had told him. It was after seeing her mother's video, the one she had left for her. She couldn't help but cry, it wasn't her fault.

Booth entered silently, the apartment's door was unlocked. He didn't frighten her as he sat down next to her, placing his hand on her back, to comfort her. Neither of them spoke, though the silence was occasionally broken by Brennan's tears. Until she calmed down, and stood up, wiping away the last of them.

Booth waited, wondering if she had just called him there because she needed someone to comfort her. But then she spoke.

"I um… I didn't call you here just to comfort me."

Booth pushed away that thought.

"Then why-? I understand if you needed a friend."

"You see, that –" she paused. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Booth still didn't understand. She wasn't ready yet, so she started from the beginning.

"When I was younger, I saw my father cry, and curse at the wind." Booth was silent, so she continued. "He broke his own heart," she said, voice trembling. "Me, my brother, my mother… we watched him try to reassemble it. Figuratively speaking," she explained herself. Normally Booth would tease her for being such a poet, but he knew when to keep quiet. He was here to listen, to be a shoulder to cry on.

"My mother swore that she would never let herself forget. But then, a week later, they left us. Forever. They never loved us, how could they?"

"Bones-"

"Booth, stop. That's what I believed. So that was the day that I promised that I would never speak of love if it does not exist. Which it didn't… But, Booth –" she stopped. He didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. "You are the only exception." Whispered. Deep breath. "You are the only exception." Louder. Loud enough to hear.

He was still and silent, but then he realized that she was waiting for a response. She shifted her weight, waiting.

"OK…" his head was whirring. This was a moment he had been waiting three years for, since they had said goodbye after their first case. Sure, he had hated her, but the feeling had never left him. He had never forgotten. And when he needed her again, he didn't think twice.

He stood up slowly. He felt like he was trying not to scare her, but that was what was going on. It was a big step for her, admitting an emotion that she didn't believe in. He'd have to take this slow if he didn't want to lose this.

"Bones." He started to smile as he made his way hugged her, rocking gently. "OK. Here it goes. Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts." ¨He could feel that Brennan was slightly hurt. "But that's what you taught me. Maybe you got to me." He tried to laugh, and wiped away one of her tears; he was close enough to. "And you also taught me that we – human beings – have got to find other ways to make it alone, and keep a straight face." His face was straight now. He gulped and wiped away a strand of her hair, which was covering her eyes. She smiled timidly at him.

"Booth, this is more difficult for me than for you. I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. Because up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was worth the risk, the risk of hurting, like I did all those years ago." Booth knew that she was referring to her parents leaving, but for him it meant her slapping him hard, and leaving, for all he knew, forever. But she had come back. Her mother hadn't. Her father had, a convict. And he'd arrest him if he got the chance. He suddenly felt terrible. "But you're the only exception, Booth, I've realized that now."

She stared at him, hard, and the tears were gone. It was the Temperance he knew.

Falling slowly towards each other, breathing fast, their lips joined. Brennan put one hand to his cheek and the other on his shoulder. He placed one hand on her hip and the other to her cheek. But though it had started soft, it soon became fierce, and Brennan grabbed at his shirt, and started to undo it. But Booth stopped her, for a second.

"Booth... I've got a tight grip on reality," she laughed ironically, "but I can't let go of what's in front of me here." Serious. "I know that you might leave in the morning when you wake up. Please leave me with proof that this isn't a dream."

She was pleading. He couldn't refuse.

Kissing once more, they reached for buttons and zippers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I would do another one, because since 'The Only Exception' I can't help but see Bones characters in all my songs xD it's a nightmare. But it'll pass... right?**

**Same old deal... I just jotted it down, and I want to know your opinion!**

**This one has nothing to do with the other. They're just gonna be a group of one-shots, all unrelated.**

**Booth is offered the army but Brennan isn't offered any other job. This one is meant to break heart, because, as a great band once said (aar), breaking's what the heart is for.**

**I don't own Bones _or _these songs, strangely enough...**

* * *

Brennan sat, watching her phone. Booth wanted to go, to the army. He said that he hadn't, but then he had said that he was going to think about it.

She jumped as her phone vibrated before ringing.

OK... she would meet Booth at the reflecting pool.

But he sounded terrible... what if-? No... no.

It was dark; the moonlight shone upon the water, just like the stars.

The face he was wearing ilustrated his voice over the phone... he looked terrible.

She stood in front of him and waited for him to speak.

He looked at his feet, and then at her.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of _your _childish fears," he sounded bitter. "And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone,"

"I don't know what you-"

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And Bones, I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me."

Brennan knew how he felt. But she would never tell.

Silence.

Until he spoke once more.

"Please, please forgive me," he paused, "but I won't be home again."

"Oh..." Brennan felt like someone had taken her heart by force. It was horrible. She felt part of her disappear, suddenly, and leave a gap. But she wouldn't let it show. And Booth could tell.

"Maybe someday you'll have woke up, and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: 'Isn't something missing?'"

He waited, but Brennan was quiet. She was even frowning, but then she stopped.

"You won't cry for my absence, I know - You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant to you?"

"No, don't. You're not Booth, you're my best friend-"

"Bones, even though I'd be sacrificed, you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?"

"Booth…"

"I know what you do to yourself… and if I bleed out there, I'll bleed, knowing you don't care," he laughed, tears of sadness.

Brennan felt like crying, but she kept it in.

"And if I sleep just to dream of you, and wake without you there… Isn't something missing? Isn't something..." he stopped and decided to try one last time. He took his hand and placed it on her heart, his other hand in hers. "Isn't something missing?" he asked desperately.

She looked up at him, but he knew the look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

He saw that it was pointless.

"But you were going to move on..." she tried. "I couldn't-"

"Bones, your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, that this is never going to be... you have no idea. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along." He hugged her and held her tight, not wanting to let go, but knowing that he should. She stayed still, frozen. He breathed in, kissed her on her forehead and left.


End file.
